


Олимпиада

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Еще одна история об умении Пола Стамеца находить приключения на даже самых безобидных мероприятиях.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 3





	Олимпиада

1.  
― Пол, это же группа подростков, а не отряд клингонов, вооруженных до зубов.

― Все равно собери полноценную аптечку, я не знаю, что у них на базе с госпиталем.

Хью Калбер закатывает глаза.

― Это крупная исследовательская станция, и укомплектована она даже лучше, чем лазарет «Дискавери». Когда у одного из безопасников обнаружили гепатит, А, который никто не диагностировал уже два века, лекарства синтезировали именно там и доставляли мне. Пол, ты слишком переживаешь. В конце концов, что тебе надо будет делать? Оценить олимпиадные работы детей и рассказать, какие необозримые перспективы их ждут?..

Пол явно не разделяет его энтузиазма. Он в который раз проверяет содержимое сумки, перекладывает с места на место ПАДД и нервно теребит воротник пестрой гражданской рубашки.

― Это дети, мой дорогой. Откуда я знаю, что именно придет им в голову? Когда я был в Академии, как мы только не развлекались, и царапышей с Веги в кампусе выпускали, и лабораторные саботировали, запрятав где-то в углу сульфид алюминия. А у этих даже полного среднего образования нет, они…

Хью стонет и поправляет безнадежно помятый воротник Пола.

― Это самые талантливые дети квадранта. Раз они прошли отборы на крупнейшую олимпиаду для школьников-естественников, какой-то адекватности от них можно ожидать. Хотя, глядя на тебя, я уже начинаю сомневаться. ― Хью легко целует его в щеку. ― Главное, веди себя спокойно и не показывай, что боишься.

Пол фыркает.

― Я не боюсь, а всего лишь пытаюсь предугадать…

― Раз не боишься, то марш из каюты, иначе опоздаем на шаттл. Ты же не хочешь добираться до Звездной Базы 15 автостопом?

Пол позволяет вытолкать себя за дверь.

― Очень смешно, Хью. Я надеялся на твое сочувствие и понимание, а ты коварно предал мои ожидания.

Они не выдерживают и начинают смеяться, и Пол разрешает себе немного расслабиться. В конце концов, это всего лишь дети, причем очень умные и талантливые. Возможно, роль приглашенного специалиста на олимпиаде окажется довольно интересной.

2.  
Хью, задремавший в кресле в ожидании Пола, просыпается от грохота в прихожей их гостиничного номера.

В первый день должно было быть только торжественное открытие, поэтому Хью весьма легкомысленно понадеялся, что Пол справится сам.

― Пол, это ты там, или по мою душу пришли здешние черные трансплантологи?

Из коридора раздается стон.

― Уж лучше бы… лучше… транс… транспл… ― Бормотание обрывается громкой икотой.

Хью встает и идет в прихожую. Пол с самым обреченным видом сидит у стены и икает.

― Боже, Пол, сколько ты выпил? Это точно мероприятие с детьми и их разработками?

Запах спиртного заставляет Хью поморщиться. Он осторожно поднимает Пола, отводит его в ванную и пускает холодную воду. Тот недовольно фыркает и вздрагивает, но связь с реальностью упрочняется.

― Открытие прошло нормально… дети довольны… вроде.

Хью вспоминает, как Пол переживал по поводу своей вступительной речи.

― Они тебя хоть слушали?

Пол со стоном падает на кровать, едва не промахиваясь мимо.

― Ооо, еще как. Я рассказал им пару… случаев из лабо… лабр… короче, практики.

― Надеюсь, в исключительно дидактических целях. ― Хью стаскивает с него ботинки и парадную флотскую форму, надетую по случаю.― А надраться ты тоже успел там же?

Пол мотает головой.

― Было что-то вроде афтепати. Много интересных людей… среди организаторов и приглашенных экспертов… я выпил пару шотов местного пойла с профессором Беккетом… за его здоровье и новые перспективные исследования…

― Бедный профессор, он хотя бы в сознании остался?

Пол делает какой-то неопределенный жест рукой.

― Он как всегда… живее всех живых. Я уже на ногах не стоял, а он говорил про свои флуоресцентные зонды с каким-то андорианцем.

Судя по тому, что речь Пола стала более членораздельной и он снова стал выговаривать терминологию, опьянение идет на спад.

― Потом… мы выпили с моим научным руководителем…

― Боже, Пол, у тебя же было их три, ты сдавал две работы дополнительно.

Пол согласно кивает и безмятежно улыбается.

― Ну, три так три…

Хью обреченно вздыхает.

― Когда тебе нужно быть на месте?

В каком бы состоянии не был Пол, его внутренний органайзер безошибочен.

― На одиннадцать в центральный корпус.

Хью ставит будильник на ПАДДе и укрывает Пола одеялом.

― Спокойной ночи. Расскажешь подробнее завтра, как будешь более-менее в форме.

Пол виновато смотрит на него, щурясь от яркого света.

― Спокойной ночи, Хью.

3.  
Утро начинается не с кофе, а с жуткого похмелья Пола, Хью скармливает ему тройную дозу таблеток, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить абстинентный синдром, и спустя час Пол уже выходит из номера свежим, как майская роза. Хью же знает, что скучать в одиночестве днем не придется: на несколько десятков километров были разбросаны громадные парки и тренировочные площадки для скалолазания. База славится отличной школой альпинизма, и Хью решает, что будет не лишним освежить навыки.

Конечно, Пол обычно ходит с ним и исправно терпит все мучения со страховочными тросами, лишь бы украдкой цапнуть его за покрытые пылью и потом мышцы. Сам Пол однозначно не создан для ползания по отвесным острым скалам и крошечным выступам.

Карабкаясь по тщательно обработанному покрытию скалодрома, Хью едва слышно стонет от приятного напряжения в мышцах. Интересно, как там Пол со своими особо одаренными детьми.

Под ботинком крошится пластик — изящная имитация обвала в реальных условиях, и следующие десять минут Хью занят ожесточенной борьбой за то, чтобы удержаться на стене, а не позорно повиснуть на страховке. Пол напрочь вылетает у него из головы.

Хью успевает облазить все примечательные возвышенности, зайти в музей альтаирской альтернативной медицины, дойти пешком до отеля, а Пола все нет. Только когда он принимается листать на ПАДДе меню ресторанчика на первом этаже, двери номера предупреждающе пищат.

― Пол?

Его партнер вяло машет рукой, идет прямиком в спальню и со стоном облегчения валится на кровать.

Хью принюхивается. Что бы там со снобизмом не утверждал Пол о том, что самое тонкое обоняние у химиков, доктор тоже различает запахи весьма хорошо.

― Ну, ты хотя бы трезвый.

Пол переворачивается на спину.

― Привет, мой дорогой. Это был… весьма насыщенный день.

― Ужин?

Пол кивает.

― Давай только что-то в номер, иначе я отключусь прямо за столиком.

Хью выбирает несколько блюд стандартного меню и усаживается рядом с Полом.

― Ты из лаборатории приходишь в лучшей форме. Что случилось?

Пол со стоном потягивается, Хью видит обнажившуюся полоску белой кожи между поясом штанов и кофтой. Он рывком задирает ткань.

― И что это такое, не расскажешь?

По боку, под ребрами, тянется цепочка круглых красноватых синяков среднего размера.

― Хью, ты так кричишь, как будто это засосы.

Хью фыркает.

― Очень смешно. Но на засосы и правда похоже, так что лучше рассказывай сам, пока я не начал придумывать собственные версии. Сильно болят?

Пол качает головой.

― Все в порядке, просто устал.

― Снимай с себя все, мне нужно посмотреть.

― И на что же тебе надо посмотреть, ― на игривый тон сил не остается, Пол стаскивает с себя вещи и остается в одном белье.

Хью замечает похожие следы под лопатками.

― По правде говоря, ― Пол укладывается на живот и обнимает подушку, ― это щупальца.

― Тебя что, Кракен покусал?

Пол смеется.

― Они не кусаются, мой дорогой. Один из экземпляров, который разработала секция генетики специально для олимпиады, оказался достаточно… активным.

― Только не говори, что это одна из олимпиадных работ тебе синяков наставила.

― Между тем так и есть. Я не знал, что лаборатории их школ и колледжей настолько современные и хорошо оборудованные.

― И что ты сделал с бедным животным, что оно напало на тебя?

Пол стонет и трет глаза, стараясь не уснуть.

― Некоторые его выходки оказались полной неожиданностью для всех присутствующих. Но да, разработка действительно очень перспективная.

― Пол, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то не доживешь до конца турнира. Второй день, а ты уже совершенно измучен.

― Зато теперь у меня запас доверия и уважения от детей.

Хью вопросительно поднимает брови.

― Что, снова рассказывал им о своих студенческих похождениях?

― Ага, а еще помог призвать к порядку этот злосчастный образец с щупальцами.

― Вспомнил опыт общения с Риппер?

― Нет, загнал его шваброй под одну из тяг, а дальше дело техники. ― Пол моргает.

Хью смеется, затем мягко целует опущенные веки с белыми ресницами.

― Давай поедим и будем спать.

Еду приносят в лучших традициях звездных баз — с опозданием на полчаса, Пол успевает дважды задремать. Хью ставит поднос на кровать и тормошит партнера за плечо.

Пол недоверчиво жует нечто, еще явно не до конца проснувшись.

― Хью, что это такое?

― Предположительно лазанья.

― А почему оно фиолетовое?

Хью пожимает плечами.

― Наверное, это местная модификация. Кого-то вырубало на ходу, жуй и спи.

Пол утвердительно мычит и отставляет пустую тарелку. Хью вручает ему чашку с чаем, Пол усаживается на кровати поудобнее, грея пальцы о горячую керамику и опираясь спиной об Хью.

― Я, между прочим, хотел предложить тебе составить мне компанию завтра, у них есть секция биохимии и медицины, курирую не я, но посмотреть можно. Обещали отдельный павильон под нанопротезирование и системы жизнеобеспечения, должно быть интересно. Заодно посмотришь на мое успешное взаимодействие с конкурсантами в качестве члена жюри.

Хью улыбается и трется лбом об висок Пола.

― Просто признайся, что ты боишься оставаться один на один с юными дарованиями. Почему ты приходишь или под градусом, или с засосами, мой дорогой, это же…

Пол давится чаем и громко отфыркивается.

― Собирай свою допотопную аптечку, умник, выдвигаемся завтра в девять. Нужно  
хоть немного поспать.

Хью ставит пустые чашки на тумбочку и приглушает свет, предварительно еще раз осмотрев синяки Пола.

День выдастся интересным, Хью заворачивается в одеяло и укладывает голову на грудь мирно сопящему Полу.

Вся олимпиада построена по принципу небольшой конференции: первая половина дня ― открытые доклады об изобретениях, во время которых и жюри, и все присутствующие могут задавать вопросы юному исследователю, вторая половина — стендовая часть в больших павильонах. Хью это напоминает какой-то научпоп-фестиваль, на котором можно бродить от локации к локации, разглядывать установки и образцы, разговаривать с их создателями и не переставать удивляться изобретательности тех.

Хью не может удержаться от смеха, когда Полу на штанину внезапно прыгает что-то ярко-лиловое и пронзительно пищащее. Он рад, что вовремя придержал язык: комок щупалец и когтистых лапок оказывается не сбежавшим чудом генетики, а уважаемым научным сотрудником исследовательского центра Беты Стрельца.

Пол активирует переводчик и принимается рьяно обсуждать последних докладчиков секции генетики и микробиологии. Уважаемый лиловый ученый крепко цепляется коготками в брючину и громко щебечет. Хью неплохо ориентируется в этих темах, но все равно смысл разговора частично ускользает от него, зато ему очень нравится оживившийся и даже частично проснувшийся Пол. На бледных щеках выступает румянец, глаза загораются азартом, быстрый стандарт и щебетание его собеседника сливаются, Пол жестикулирует, едва не задевая окружающих. Хью улыбается во все тридцать два, потому что окончательно и бесповоротно влюблен в преданность науке и энтузиазм партнера. Иногда это раздражает, никому не нравятся чашки Петри с плесенью под подушкой или одежда, пропахшая ацетофеноном, но Хью готов терпеть, периодически отругивая Пола и пытаясь взывать к его совести.

Дождавшись, пока лиловый генетик переключится на очередную жертву, Хью незаметно стискивает в пальцах кисть Пола. Тот удивленно смотрит на него, затем тоже расплывается в улыбке.

― Похоже, нам стоит чаще выбираться на подобные мероприятия.

Хью поднимает брови.

― Когда ты вчера лежал пластом, подобного энтузиазма не наблюдалось.

Пол тычет локтем в его бок.

― Идем, отведу тебя в зал, послушаешь молодых и перспективных.

Следующие четыре часа Хью с интересом следит за докладами. Даже на защитах дипломов в Академии не было так жарко: Пол и остальные три члена жюри не дают спуску докладчикам, те тоже не остаются в долгу, пару раз Пол даже остается ни с чем, но обширный практический опыт берет свое. Иногда Хью становится жалко этих двенадцати-пятнадцатилетних подростков, которых третируют наравне со взрослыми дипломированными специалистами. Впрочем, когда ситуация накаляется, Полу, как ни странно, хватает такта ослаблять нажим.

― Почему в ходе решения вашей задачи вы пренебрегаете процессами окисления атомарным кислородом, вам не кажется, что он существенно снижает выход продукта?

― В рамках нашей модели задачи все процессы происходят в двухэлементном натрий-ртутном пространстве. Это допускается условиями решения задач.

Хью видит, как Пол хлопает ресницами и пролистывает на ПАДДе правила. Кто-то из членов жюри что-то шепчет ему на ухо, Пол кивает.

― Мой коллега подсказывает мне, что такое положение о модели задачи действительно есть в правилах турнира, если бы я удосужился их прочитать, я бы знал о нем. Вопрос снят, но вам очень повезет, если вы сумеете смоделировать реальный двухэлементный реактор и нивелировать взаимодействия с окружающей средой.

Пол продолжает как ни в чем ни бывало.

― Вы не задумывались над тем, что любой громкий звук, даже хлопанье крышки автоклава, может спровоцировать взрыв вашего промежуточного продукта? Это несколько осложняет процесс массового производства.

― УФ-чувствительный пигмент — это отличная идея, только вопрос, не будет ли он въедаться в кожу в дальнейшем и реагировать на ярком свету более интенсивно? Или предполагается, что пациент после посещения диагностического центра будет еще полдня ходить в маске фехтовальщика?..

― Я тут на бумажке прикинул на скорую руку, у вас эффективность около ста двадцати процентов. Цифры конечно впечатляют, но не хотелось бы внезапно нарушить законы мироздания, просто включив ваш прибор.

Хью думает, что после докладов юные дарования сговорятся и хорошенько отлупят Пола ー и будут совершенно правы. Нельзя так занудствовать над чужими первыми шагами в науке.

― Вы наверняка знаете: если пауку оторвать две лапки, жуком он не станет. Так почему вы думаете, что при точечном влиянии на эндотелий вашего образца он научится плести танталовую нить?

Часы пролетают как минуты, докладчики расходятся по своим павильонам и локациям, Пол встает из-за стола, заканчивает обсуждать последние доклады с коллегами, потягивается и подходит к Хью.

― Ну как тебе? Они все просто молодцы, работы очень достойные.

Хью закатывает глаза.

― Они молодцы, а ты садист и упырь. Ты разнес половину докладов в пух и прах, надеюсь, у них есть тут психологи.

Пол машет рукой.

― Не переживай, кнут и пряник еще никто не отменял. Пусть почувствуют, что такое настоящая защита научной работы. Пряники будут потом, когда будем ходить по стендам и лично с ними говорить.

― Знаешь, вменяемые люди делают все с точностью до наоборот.

― Перестань ворчать и пошли чем-нибудь перекусим. Тут отличные забегаловки недалеко, а потом пойдем по павильонам.

Хью берет его под руку.

― Идем, возможно, если ты поешь, то перестанешь вводить детей в состояние полной кататонии.

День проходит быстро, Хью наконец добирается до секции медицины и протезирования, и теперь уже задача Пола оттаскивать его от участников. Хью задает вопросы и предлагает улучшения как можно деликатнее, но настойчиво.

― Если систему устанавливать на звездолетах средних размеров, нужна дополнительная гиростабилизация. При любом сильном толчке — допустим, по вам стреляют — откажут манипуляторы или, еще хуже, просто промахнутся. А у вас полный лазарет пострадавших. Подумайте над этим небольшим улучшением, уверен, ваше изобретение найдет широкое применение.

Пол осторожно поглаживает локоть Хью, вспоминая, как доктор загнанно метался по вздрагивающим от взрывов палубам и пытался помочь всем пострадавшим.

Но всех никогда не спасешь.

― Ваша система гемодиализа просто отличная, а можно как-то модифицировать системы адсорбентов, чтобы применять не только на нашей гемоглобиновой крови, но и на других видах?

Хью особенно впечатляют сканирующие очки, он надевает пробную модель и внимательно разглядывает специально положенный манекен.

― Ух ты, действительно сломаны малые берцовые и правая ключица.

― А еще микроразрывы селезенки.

Хью прищуривается, очки непривычно режут глаза.

― Да тут скорее не микроразрывы, она вообще на мочалку похожа. Отлично просто. Надеюсь в скором времени увидеть ваше изобретение в своем лазарете.

Он возвращает очки на стенд и восторженно смотрит на Пола.

― Это просто великолепно, мой дорогой.

Они обходят все локации вдоль и поперек, пытаясь высмотреть еще что-то интересное до самого закрытия, потом заходят поужинать в небольшой местный ресторанчик. Ноги гудят после целого дня беготни, в аэрокаре Пол укладывает голову на плечо Хью.

― Ну как, впечатлен?

Хью честно кивает. Он давно не был на широкопрофильных выставках, из-за службы на «Дискавери» он посещал разве что онлайн-конференции очень узкой направленности, специалистов которой можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. А тут целые гектары совершенно новых разработок в разных областях науки. Хью испытывает то неоднозначное чувство восхищения практически чудом, которое возникает, когда взаимодействуешь с чем-то уникальным и не до конца понятным.

Хью накрывает ладонью пальцы Пола. Тот так прекрасен в своем энтузиазме, даже усталость в конце долгого дня не очень сказывается на его желании протестировать и усовершенствовать все подряд.

― …ты видел их селекцию? Это же фантастика, грибы, стойкие к действию сильных минеральных кислот. Мы тоже такое делали в свое время, но их штаммы куда более живучие. Это настоящий прорыв, Хью!

Сам Хью уже проваливается в полудрему, теплое тело рядом и немного душный воздух внутри аэрокара этому способствуют как нельзя лучше.

― Хью, вставай, мы приехали. ― Пол осторожно трясет его за плечо.

Хью на автомате заходит в здание отеля, Пол втаскивает его в номер.

― Что, настолько устал?

Он зевает.

― Похоже, я уже отвык от такого типа мероприятий. Слишком много всего.  
Пол идет в душ, переодевается в пижаму и укладывается рядом. Хью, лежа на боку, чувствует, как его крепко обнимают поперек торса, Пол всем телом прижимается к нему.

― Уже спишь?

Горячие пальцы скользят по его телу, поглаживают торс, задерживаются на сосках, потом Пол опускается ниже.

Хью вздрагивает от внезапного прикосновения. Ну конечно же, после таких масштабных мероприятий его партнер или засыпает сразу, или переходит в активное наступление. Лаборатория ― лучший афродизиак.

― Пол, я с трудом шевелюсь, тебе что, нравится трахать мое бесчувственное тело?..

― Мне нравится твое тело в любом виде, мой прекрасный. ― Пол бесстыже просовывает руку за пояс пижамных штанов и касается паха.

У Хью нет сил даже застонать в ответ.

― Ты же понимаешь, что я не в состоянии дать достойный отпор?

Пол переворачивает его на спину.

― Тогда просто лежи и получай удовольствие. Все равно хуже моего первого минета ничего не будет.

Хью смущенно улыбается, когда Пол медленно приспускает его штаны и задирает футболку. В самом начале их отношений довольный, как сытый кот, Пол решил отработать навыки минета, но его начало внезапно рвать в процессе. Только спустя некоторое время Хью удалось выяснить, что проблема не в нем, а в очередном образце, которым Пол умудрился отравиться накануне.

― Тебе смешно, а я, между прочим, испугался за тебя!

― Ты оперативно и весьма профессионально среагировал, ― Пол проверенным способом зажимает сосок Хью между указательным и средним пальцами, коротко сдавливает, а затем широко лижет.

Хью откидывает голову на подушку и стискивает зубы, не собираясь сразу показывать Полу, как его трясет от удовольствия ― это их маленькая игра.

Пол целует и слегка прикусывает, постепенно спускаясь по животу ниже. Хью протягивает руку и мягко гладит белобрысую макушку. Он балансирует на грани желания и усталости, но заснуть в процессе и не дать Полу доставить удовольствие было бы совсем невежливо.

Когда тот добирается до члена, Хью распахивает слипающиеся глаза.

― Боже, Пол!

Тот тут же прерывается.

― Слишком резко?

― Н-нет, просто… интенсивно.

Пол немного умеряет пыл, и плавные поступательные движения сводят Хью с ума. Пресс судорожно напрягается, ноги сводит, еще немного, и…

Пол усмехается и ощутимо пережимает основание члена.

― Еще рано, мой дорогой.

Во время минета в нем просыпаются садистко-собственнические замашки, и не то чтобы Хью был против. Он наконец-то не сдерживает стонов, с тщательно дозированной силой тянет Пола за волосы, заставляя того еще глубже принять член. Мышцы глотки расслаблены, затем Пол внезапно сглатывает, и Хью кричит. Он бы уже давно кончил, если бы не пальцы Пола, стискивающие его член.

Он дергает бедрами, широко разводит ноги, внутри все сладко сводит. Пол на секунду отрывается от своего занятия.

― Ты что-то хотел, мой дорогой? — Голос у него хриплый, губы покрасневшие, по лицу размазана слюна.

Хью кивает, пот заливает глаза. Жар расходится от паха по всему телу, он слегка приподнимает бедра, давая понять, что ему сейчас нужно.

Пол кивает, но продолжает ритмично насаживаться ртом на член. Хью не может больше терпеть, внутри все пульсирует и сжимается, он извивается на постели, но Пол держит крепко.

― Пожалуйста, Пол… Я больше не могу!

Он почти отключается, когда Пол слегка отстраняется и прижимает пальцы к напряженному анусу Хью.

― Ты этого хотел, мой прекрасный?

Хью вымученно стонет и кивает, пытаясь притереться ближе.

― Если что-то хочешь, нужно хорошо попросить.

Хью закатывает глаза. Он и так выглядит как последняя шлюха с широко разведенными ногами, весь покрытый потом, стонущий и извивающийся, а тут еще и… Пол весьма талантливо превращает банальный сценарий в совершенно дикую порнографию.

Он умоляет, кричит и готов сделать все что угодно, лишь бы Пол возобновил ласки. Но пока тот ухмыляется, как маньяк, и только слегка поглаживает член пальцами, поддерживая болезненно-возбужденное состояние.

Когда Хью и правда готов отключиться, дрожа и всхлипывая, Пол резко вводит два пальца в сокращающееся кольцо мышц. Хью вскрикивает, боли почти нет, но неожиданное, почти грубое вторжение слишком контрастное. Член стоит колом без дополнительной стимуляции, Хью до боли стискивает пальцы Пола внутри, лепеча что-то совсем бессвязное. Все сводит от ноющего желания, ему мало, слишком много зудящей пустоты, которую надо заполнить.

Пол тщательно выверенным движением проталкивается чуть глубже и сгибает пальцы.  
Хью воет и дергается, прицельное попадание по простате немного утоляет жажду, но он хочет еще, глубже, шире и сильнее.

― Пол…

― Тебе мало? Хочешь еще?

Пол щелкает крышкой тюбика, тщательно смазывает отверстие и проталкивает третий палец. Мышцы болезненно растягиваются, но Хью уже ведет.

― Сильнее!..

Пол удерживает его, не давая даже попытаться насадиться глубже.

― Я конечно еще та заноза в заднице, но завтра ты сидеть не сможешь, если продолжишь в таком духе.

Хью стонет, представляя сладкую боль при каждом движении на следующий день — напоминание о сумасшедшей ночи.

Пол похоже, понимает, что дольше мучить Хью было бы слишком жестоко. Он щедро добавляет смазки, и Хью жалобно скулит, когда четыре пальца легко проталкиваются в него.

Он бы с удовольствием встал на четвереньки, чтобы облегчить проникновение и позволить Полу протолкнуться глубже, но уставшее тело просто не подчиняется.

Темп постепенно растет, глаза слезятся от ощущения давления и заполненности, ноги дрожат. Пол разводит пальцы внутри, Хью стонет, когда гладкие стенки растягиваются еще больше. Живот сводит от напряжения, перед глазами все плывет.

Пол снова обхватывает член пальцами, и Хью вздрагивает и шипит — перевозбуждение отзывается покалыванием. Пол успокаивающе поглаживает его. Хью кажется, что сейчас он потеряет сознание от переизбытка ощущений.

В следующую секунду Хью выгибается на постели и кричит во все горло — Пол одновременно надрачивает член и трахает его пальцами, широко и глубоко. Хью судорожно хватает воздух, но легкие горят огнем, стимуляция слишком сильная и прицельная. Все внутри пульсирует, Пол буквально вбивается пальцами в простату, все тело корчится и извивается.

Хью захлебывается криком и кончает, забрызгивая живот. Пол склоняется и слизывает сперму, не прекращая движений пальцами. Хью всхлипывает и цепляется за Пола: тело слишком чувствительно после оргазма, и малейшее прикосновение к простате ощущается ударом тока.

Хью знает, что на уме у партнера, но все равно не сдерживает подступающие слезы, мышцы сведены настолько, что даже два пальца ощущаются как что-то большое и толстое. Несколько минут стонов, всхлипов и сдавленных криков ― и Хью бьется в сухом оргазме, Пол даже не касается его члена. Судороги не отпускают, Хью вздрагивает и глухо стонет, даже когда Пол перестает терзать его тело.

― Хью?.. Я же не сильно переборщил со стимуляцией?

Пол мягко поглаживает его пах, стирает остатки спермы с живота, осторожно касается припухшего, сочащегося смазкой ануса.

У Хью нет сил говорить, поэтому он только едва заметно качает головой. Мысли разбегаются, удовольствие вытеснило усталость.

― Я все-таки принесу легкий регенератор. Не хочу, чтобы ты завтра весь день хромал и молчаливо хвастался растраханной задницей.

Хью улыбается и прикрывает глаза.

Пол возвращается через пару минут и принимается наносить густой реген-гель на натертые мышцы. Хью постанывает, тело проваливается в приятную истому.

― Пол, я не знаю, где ты этому научился, но выбить два оргазма за десять минут…

Пол польщенно улыбается.

― Это ты еще не пробовал за десять минут выловить две колонии псевдоводорослей с Веги, вырвавшихся из бокса. Дело практики, мой дорогой.

― Ну, в таком случае я согласен быть твоим подопытным образцом.

Пол заканчивает втирать гель, еще раз тщательно вытирает полотенцем бедра Хью и возвращает пижаму на ее законное место.

― Знаешь, я всегда предельно внимателен к своим образцам, ― Пол укладывается рядом.

Хью нежно целует его и притягивает к себе, сонливость возвращается, но теперь с усталостью приходит еще и странное умиротворение. Подавив зевок, он гладит лицо и шею Пола.

― Крепкий и здоровый сон обеспечен, мой дорогой?

Хью фыркает.

― Вообще-то я и так бессонницей не страдаю.

Пол смеется и утыкается ему в плечо.

― Спокойной ночи.

― Я тоже тебя люблю, Пол.

Хью просыпается среди ночи от резкого писка коммуникатора. Свой он оставил в кармане куртки, значит, кто-то что-то хочет от Пола.

― Пол, солнце, просыпайся.

Он осторожно трясет партнера за плечо, тот недовольно ворчит.

― Хью, я не потяну второй раунд, отстань.

― Я не буду тебя будить среди ночи только потому, что мне приспичило потрахаться. А вот кому-то другому, похоже, не терпится.

Пол нащупывает коммуникатор на тумбочке.

― Да?..

Следующие пять минут Пол только слушает оживленную речь в динамике, хмурясь все больше. Он садится рывком, путаясь в одеяле.

― Жертвы есть?

Хью мгновенно стряхивает остатки сна. Случилось что-то серьезное.

― Сколько?

На том конце что-то коротко отвечают.

Пол прячет лицо в ладонях, Хью осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо.

― Медики, химики и служба эвакуации уже работают？

Он встает с кровати, включает свет и начинает наспех собираться.

― Хорошо, присылайте за нами транспорт, будем готовы через пять минут.

Хью бросает взгляд на ПАДД с подсветкой. Три часа ночи. Что могло произойти?

Пол заканчивает говорить и с грохотом швыряет коммуникатор на тумбочку.

― Хью, собирай все, что у тебя есть, на счету каждые руки. У организаторов крупная утечка на химскладе, в воздух летит адская смесь, есть шанс, что взлетит все. Начата эвакуация, но это все затянется надолго.

Хью закусывает губу: хуже горящих реактивов могут быть только горящие боеприпасы.

― Введут в курс дела по дороге, но им нужны врачи твоего класса.

Хью за две минуты собирает аптечку, натягивает одежду. Тело ломит, мышцы совсем не отдохнули, и то, что на утро превращается в приятную истому, сейчас ощущается смертельной усталостью.

Еще через минуту они вскакивают в аэрокар.

― То есть весь выставочный комплекс находится над химскладами?

Пол крутит трехмерную модель локации в воздухе.

― Весьма разумно с вашей стороны чиркать спичками на пороховой бочке.

Представительница организаторов кривится.

― Да, но они пустовали на момент начала мероприятий, все было согласовано. По нормам все допустимо…

― А что тогда выгорает у нас под ногами, если на складах ничего не было?

Хью вздыхает, Пол в состоянии ледяной ярости.

― Когда неделя турнира стартовала, недалеко от базы засекли сигнал бедствия с одного из танкеров, перевозящего крупные партии реактивов для горной промышленности соседней планетарной системы. Нам как ближайшему крупному складу пришлось принять всю партию, вопреки протоколу.

Пол хмурится.

― Что мешало вывести танкер на стационарную орбиту вокруг станции, подождать конца турнира и потом перевезти груз?

― Ну, никому бы не понравились летающие над головой сотни тонн химикатов.

― Зато тушить два гектара и эвакуировать сотни людей — это то, что доктор прописал.

― К тому же, отказали системы поддержки температуры и некоторые реактивы могли просто замерзнуть.

Пол открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но затем моргает и сохраняет молчание. Ему в голову явно пришло что-то, чем он не готов делиться с остальными.  
Хью думает, что Пол может устроить головомойку и позже, сейчас надо определиться с планом действий.

― Так что вы говорили о текущей ситуации? ― Хью наконец вмешивается в разговор.  
Их собеседница благодарно смотрит на него.

― Практически все дети и взрослые успешно эвакуированы, пострадавших доставили в госпиталь. Тем, кого транспортировать проблематично, оказывают помощь на месте. Доктор Калбер, учитывая ваш опыт работы в полевых условиях…

Хью поспешно кивает, видя, что Пол готов начать по-новой.

― Разумеется, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Когда они прилетают в пункт назначения, плотная дымовая завеса уже расползается на сотни квадратных метров.

Между павильонами возятся люди в костюмах химзащиты.

Пол принюхивается, едкий дым просачивается сквозь негерметичный корпус аэрокара.

― Что это? Я видел список того, что загрузили на склад, ничего не может так чадить. Даже если внизу горит все, что может гореть...

Им молча протягивают защитные костюмы. Пол и Хью в сопровождении безопасников проходят в импровизированный штаб. Мимо провозят людей на гравиносилках.

Пол, кажется, все больше и больше беспокоится.

― Хью, тут что-то не так, ― он протягивает партнера за локоть ближе. ― Чем занимаются их эксперты!

Хью качает головой, его сейчас куда больше волнуют пострадавшие.

После краткого инструктажа они разделяются: Хью опрометью уносится к потенциальным пациентам, оставив Пола разносить весь штаб к чертям.

Насколько он понял из сбивчивых обьяснений, громадное подземное хранилище пришлось экстренно заполнять реактивами, хранящимися в полутонных цистернах и баках. Потом что-то пошло не так, что-то вспыхнуло, и все резервуары начали выгорать и плавиться. Температуры оказалось достаточно, чтобы проплавить систему уплотнителей и защиты, и все продукты сгорания мгновенно просочились наружу. Затем внизу зафиксировали несколько взрывов, погибло несколько человек, а полсотни получили тяжелые ранения.

Впрочем, у Хью нет времени размышлять о причинах произошедшего. В больших военных палатках разбит импровизированный перевалочный пункт для раненых, ждущих очереди на транспортировку. Хью мечется от койки к койке, раздавая указания местным медикам. Те не спорят, потому что положение критическое: спасательные службы базы оказались не готовы к такому маловероятному событию.

Хью замечает нескольких инженеров с явными химическими ожогами. У одного кожа на половине лица приобрела насыщенный ржавый рыже-коричневый оттенок, веки отекли, дыхание хриплое и затрудненное, словно все слизистые воспалились и опухли. Он делает пару проб, уже догадываясь, что произошло: Пол тоже как-то пришел к нему в таком виде. Бром - довольно мерзкая вещь.

У второго инженера кожа и верхний слой мышц кисти побелели и растрескались. Ткани внутри казались отекшими и пропитанными жидкостью, обычно так ведет себя гидрофильная сухая щелочь. Это еще хуже, чем кислота, потому что кристаллы мгновенно растворяются даже на влажных руках, образуя концентрированный раствор, поражающий ногти, кожу и внутренние ткани.

Хью вздыхает и принимается за работу. Спустя три часа утомительной возни он устало потягивается и хрустит затекшей спиной. Хью уже отвык выполнять грубую работу, требующую минимума навыков. Он все-таки хирург высшего класса, и обычно все подготовительные работы выполняли ассистенты. Сейчас же ему пришлось не только реанимировать серьезно пострадавших, но и вычищать раневые поверхности от банальной грязи, зашивать разбитые брови и регенерировать ушибы - несложно, но долго и утомительно.

― Хью! Хью, дорогой, пусть это постоит пока тут, я потом заберу в наш аэрокар, этим штукам нельзя так бесславно пропасть.

Хью устало поднимает голову: Пол врывается как всегда бесцеремонно и внезапно, толкая перед собой большую грузовую тележку, доверху забитую разнообразными растениями.

― Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но у меня тут открытые раневые поверхности, самое время притащить новую грязь и сомнительные кусты.

Усталость смешивается с раздражением, его гениальный партнер и правда периодически ведет себя как полный идиот, пусть и из наилучших побуждений.

Пол с хлопком раскрывает купол стерильной пленки над тележкой, эффективно экранируя ее содержимое.

― Так вполне терпимо, перестань ворчать.

Хью вздыхает и трет виски.

— Обычная олимпиада, развлечемся и расслабимся, конечно же.

Пол хмурится и подходит ближе.

— Мой дорогой, я и предположить не мог, что это все так закончится. Но в первые два дня тебе же нравилось, правда? Я видел, как ты светишься.

Он умоляюще смотрит в глаза Хью, и доктор усилием воли подавляет раздражение. Все равно ему куда спокойнее находиться рядом с Полом в экстренной ситуации, чем беспокоиться за него на расстоянии в несколько парсеков.

— Все под контролем, просто немного устал. В любом случае, мне пора бы привыкнуть, что ты умеешь превращать невинный детский утренник в пиротехническое шоу.

Пол улыбается, осторожно наклоняется вперед и легко целует его, не прикасаясь грязной курткой к условно чистому хирургическому халату, проводит пыльной ладонью по волосам.

— Транспорт от центрального госпиталя будет через полчаса, еще немного осталось. Приедем в отель, отмоемся и проспим сутки кряду.

Хью устало моргает. Его утомила не сколько работа как таковая, столько сама внезапность происшествия. Не успел он отдохнуть после вечернего энтузиазма Пола, как их подняли среди ночи. Хью хмурится, ему интересно, что стало причиной аварии и сколько времени Пол проведет в лабораториях. Еще никто не поздоровел от возни в условиях такого задымления.

— Я пошел обратно, если что, я же могу поставить еще пару образцов здесь? Как только мы доберемся до любой службы дальней доставки, я…

Хью фыркает. Пол, перепачканный копотью и какой-то разноцветной грязью, взъерошенный и полный живого интереса, как всегда, пользуется неограниченной властью над партнером.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, только без фанатизма, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы ты траванулся всем тем, что сгорело и расплавилось на складе.

Пол отворачивается в сторону и вытряхивает пепел из волос, ставших насыщенного грязно-серого цвета.

— Я буду в полном порядке, мой дорогой. Но тут что-то нечисто, не могло оно так внезапно рвануть…

Пол оборачивается уже на выходе и машет рукой Хью.

— До скорого, еще пара часов, и все, горячая ванна ждет нас.

Хью улыбается и возвращается к работе. Каким бы уставшим он не был, вихрь из оптимизма и энтузиазма партнера всегда чуточку улучшает его состояние.

Банальные вывихи и ушибы уже не кажутся такими скучными, Хью уже представляет, как кошмарный день подойдет к концу и они наконец-то смогут упасть на постель.

Радужные планы несколько нарушает Пол, снова ввалившийся в помещение временного госпиталя с перекошенным от боли лицом.

— Блядь, где здесь ближайший кран?! Холодная вода, срочно!

Хью понятия не имеет, что произошло, но тут же хватает его за плечи и буквально впечатывает в глубокую пластиковую мойку, одновременно на максимум выкручивая кран.

Пол с облегченным вздохом опускает левую руку под тугую струю воды, равномерно что-то смывая от локтя до запястья.

Хью пока не видит никаких внешних повреждений, но Пол явно страдает.

— Сейчас же признавайся, что это такое и где оно еще на тебе осталось, кроме руки.

Пол прикрывает глаза, однозначно наслаждаясь ощущением ледяной воды на горящей от боли руке и тяжело опирается об мойку.

— Все в порядке, мой дорогой, не переживай, это концентрированная плавиковая кислота, и она попала только на руку, все под контролем.

Хью сглатывает, он прекрасно знает, что ожоги после плавиковки заживают медленно и мучительно. Он хватает Пола за подбородок и запрокидывает ему голову, внимательно изучая лицо на предмет брызг и раздражения.

— Я же говорю, она только на руке! — Пол пытается вывернуться из уверенной хватки, но только бьется затылком об угол передвижной регенерационной установки. — Отпусти меня, живодер!

Пол раздраженно шипит, впрочем, только для вида, и позволяет Хью внимательно осмотреть открытые части тела.

Доктор с облегчением выдыхает, главное, что не брызнуло в глаза, иначе им бы пришлось подумывать о приобретении визора.

— Как тебе только ума хватило лезть в такое без перчаток по локоть! Пол, ты идиот, как ты дожил до научной степени!

Хью все еще потряхивает, но, во всяком случае, проблема обнаружена, и ничего опасного для жизни Пола не наблюдается. А вот вполне болезненное заживление раны Хью может ему гарантировать.

Пока тот отмокает под проточной водой, Хью реплицирует полкило гелеобразного глюконата кальция.

— Насколько сильно болит?

Пол кривится без особого энтузиазма.

— Пока вполне терпимо, как ожог от кипятка, но дальше будет неприятнее, когда фториды пройдут глубже в ткани.

Хью решает, что двадцатиминутного промывания вполне достаточно, и осторожно наносит гель на кожу.

— Вот как можно было такому опытному синтетику влезть в плавиковку по локоть? Ты сколько студентов на практике гонял, а сам… Что, решил вытравить себе на руке какой-то рисуночек?

Хью продолжает как можно более аккуратно втирать глюконат, кожа уже начинает краснеть и воспаляться, Пол шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я не могу убирать такое регенератором, потому что вылавливать ионы фтора — задача невыполнимая, а если я регенерирую только верхний слой, то под ним все равно все будет гноиться и воспаляться. Лучше оставить рану открытой и разве что слегка прикрыть повязкой, если начнет сильно трескаться. Я могу ввести легкий анестетик, но полностью заглушать боль нельзя, если внутри станет еще хуже и потребуется вмешательство, ты этого не почувствуешь вовремя.

Пол стоически выносит все манипуляции и нотации. Хью наносит еще один слой геля: чем больше впитается, тем лучше.

— Пол, пройдет минимум месяц, раньше оно не заживет. Еще и на ладонь попало, будешь теперь набирать отчеты одной рукой, и никаких походов в лабораторию, и вообще, надо бы тебе заново пройти базовый курс по технике безопасности…

— Хью, черт тебя побери, хоть ты можешь перестать ломать комедию?!

В голосе Пола слышно болезненное раздражение, он и в полностью здоровом виде любые покушения на свободу передвижения воспринимает в штыки, и рана не улучшает ситуацию.

Хью понимает, что рассказывать Полу о технике работ с минеральными кислотами — все равно, что читать в публичном доме лекции на тему сексуального просвещения. Тот достаточно долго проработал в различных лабораториях, чтобы прекрасно ориентироваться в практической стороне вопроса, и если уже сложилась такая глупая ситуация, то явно не по его вине. И дополнительные обвинения в непрофессионализме от близкого человека, прекрасно знающего о его навыках, для Пола достаточно болезненны.

Но сам Хью тоже не может просто так успокоиться. Он уже представляет этап заживления, когда пол-руки просто будет сочиться чем только можно, трескаться до мяса, кожа будет сползать клочьями. Боль предстоит просто чудовищная, и Полу понадобится почти круглосуточная поддержка.

Хью вздыхает и снова берет в пальцы покалеченную руку, которую Пол прижал к себе в порыве гнева. Гель немного помогает, но отек меньше не становится.

Как бы там ни было, идти на уступки должен тот, у кого по крайней мере ничего не болит.

— Извини, мой дорогой, но твое внезапное вторжение с криками про холодную воду стало достойным завершением мерзкого дня.

Хью мягко, виновато целует пыльную щеку Пола. Тот немного расслабляется.

— Я слишком волнуюсь из-за всего этого.

Пол фыркает, но долго дуться не собирается.

— Я же говорил тебе, бери аптечку, пригодится.

Хью закатывает глаза. Сил спорить нет ни у одного из них, Пол в кои-то веки готов принять необходимую помощь без попыток решить проблему в одиночку.

— Вот и накаркал. Так что произошло на этих треклятых складах?

Пол немыслимо грязный, обляпанный с головы до ног, страдающий от боли и смертельно уставший, Хью готов приводить его в окончательный порядок прямо сейчас. Но сначала нужно разобраться с этой темной историей.

Хью бросает взгляд на кучу боксов со всевозможными образцами. Похоже, теперь их судьба в его руках.

Они оба все еще слишком взбудоражены, чтобы мыслить трезво. Пол постепенно отходит от шока, концентрируясь на ощущении пульсирующего жара в руке, который немного унимают анестетики и гель.

— Хью, я понял, в чем причина всего произошедшего. — Пол говорит тихо, словно боится, что его услышат раньше времени. — В списках того, что должно было быть на складах, нет таких крепких кислот, их бы просто не разрешили выгружать прямо во время мероприятия. Ты думаешь, я бы...

Хью поглаживает напряженное плечо и стряхивает особо крупный мусор с куртки Пола.

— Мой дорогой, я не собираюсь упрекать тебя в непрофессионализме.

Пол раздраженно фыркает, но от прикосновений не отстраняется.

— Они говорили, что это грузы удобрений и заготовок под них для какой-то колонии, пять больших цистерн, и действительно, часть склада забита разными солями вроде фосфатов и нитратов. Я так и не понял, что мешало им оставить подобное на холоде на орбите до прибытия ремонтной бригады.

Хью кивает, продолжая обрабатывать руку.

— А потом я спустился на сам склад. Там было около пятнадцати цистерн, часть содержимого просто плескалась на полу. Я набрал образцов из каждой, в контейнеры из композитного стекла как наиболее универсальные, щелочей там не должно было быть по документам, как и плавиковой кислоты, собственно говоря. В итоге пока я возился с пробозабором, те контейнеры, в которых была кислота, выело практически полностью, стенки стали хрупкими и ломкими.

— Поэтому когда ты полез к ним без перчаток...

Хью оборачивает вокруг раны несколько слоев гибкого полимерного бинта, оставляя пространство между ним и кожей, чтобы материал случайно не прилип к набухшей, сочащейся мутной жидкостью ране.

— Я просто хотел переставить поддон с пробами к анализатору, и вот что вышло.

Пол чуть ли не всхлипывает, ожог слишком большой и глубокий. Хью немного увеличивает дозу анестетика и дополнительно добавляет в гель охлаждающий компонент.

Хью чувствует, как его медленно и неотвратимо берет зло на этих идиотов, из-за схем которых пострадало столько людей.

— Мы со всем разберемся, мой дорогой, — Хью ласково перебирает грязную шевелюру Пола.

Тот угрожающе кивает и укладывает руку на груди, чтобы ничего случайно не задеть. Хью мягко подхватывает его под здоровую конечность.

— Я что, похож на тяжелораненого? — Пол ворчит, но никаких попыток вырваться не предпринимает.

— Ты похож на человека с серьезной травмой, общим истощением и усталостью. Ты очевидно страдаешь от боли и мог непонятно чем надышаться на складе. Спотыкаться на ровном месте всегда входило в спектр твоих умений, поэтому…

— Ладно, я понял. — Пол переносит часть веса на Хью. — Я все еще плохо представляю, что нам с этим делать и какие структуры таким занимаются, но разберемся на месте.

Спустя три часа разъяренный Пол добирается до верхов базы. Еще четыре часа разбирательств, допросов и каких-то сложных бюрократических процедур, и картина проясняется. Половина реактивов на складе не упоминались ни в одном документе и вообще неизвестно как попали туда. В конечном итоге выяснилось, что компания-перевозчик, которая сдавала трейлер в аренду, решила подзаработать на стороне и загрузила в отсеки списанные по разным причинам реактивы, которые вообще доставили из другого квадранта. В процессе перевозки отказала часть систем, пришлось ложиться в дрейф и запрашивать помощь. В то же время ремонтники, присланные приводить танкер в порядок, обязательно бы заметили нехарактерные баки, цистерны и контейнеры без маркировки. За умеренные откупные непосредственное начальство склада согласилось передержать реактивы в подземном хранилище. История закончилась бы хорошо для всех, если бы не желание выжать из груза максимум выгоды. Климат-контроль танкера отказал почти сразу же, и большая часть реактивов существенно охладилась, газы и жидкости уменьшились в объеме. Когда рабочие в спешке переливали все это в складскую тару, то совершенно не обратили внимания на перепад температур, заливая цистерны и бочки под самые крышки. Когда реактивы постепенно нагрелись в тепле битком набитого склада, половину емкостей буквально разорвало, и произошло то, что произошло.

Пол рвет и мечет, сам факт злоупотребления служебным положением его мало волнует, но неаккуратность и отсутствие элементарных мер предосторожности доводят его до белого каления.

— Как можно было до такого додуматься! Неужели было так трудно рассчитать расширение при нагреве, накинуть еще десять процентов сверху для надежности и заливать не больше безопасного объема?! Бак с плавиковкой сам бы не треснул, он не выдержал взрыва соседних цистерн!

Пол буквально рычит от злости.

Хью бережно поддерживает его под локоть, усталость валит Пола с ног, боль в руке только усилилась после многочасовых разбирательств.

Они идут в сторону ближайшей стоянки аэрокаров.

— Мой дорогой, ты разве забыл, как ты выбил пять окон на криостанции, когда оставил дьюар с азотом на ступеньках у входа?

Пол не любит говорить о собственных промахах и оплошностях, но как-то после новогодней вечеринки на “Дискавери” разболтал Хью о том, как еще в Академии подрабатывал на криостанции, которая производила сжиженные и кристаллизованные газы для нужд всех научных корпусов. Пол совмещал учебу, работу над тремя дипломами и самые отвязные панк-вечеринки, которые только видел Хью. Он перетащил в свою комнату в кампусе целый мини-ботсад, требовавший времени и средств, поэтому решил подзаработать для своих питомцев.

На криостанции к нему относились весьма неплохо до того момента, пока Пол, будучи в едва живом состоянии после ночи в пабе, не оставил дьюар с жидким азотом во дворе. Он собирался вернуться за ним буквально через пять минут, но потом на что-то отвлекся и напрочь забыл. Дьюар был оставлен по всем правилам техники безопасности, со слегка приоткрытой крышкой, чтобы нагревающийся азот мог испаряться в окружающую среду, а не накапливаться в ограниченном объеме. Ничего бы не произошло, если бы не мерзкая ноябрьская погода: пошел сильный дождь, вода тут же замерзала на крышке дьюара, намертво запечатывая его ледяной пробкой. Постояв еще пару часиков, азот подогрелся и постепенно дошел до критического давления, и металлический бак с грохотом разнесло в клочья. К счастью, рядом никого не было, но пять ближайших стеклопакетов разбились вдребезги.

Так Полу пришлось искать новый заработок для обеспечения ботсада в кампусе.

Хью улыбается и помогает Полу забраться в аэрокар.

— Если бы я собрался совершать что-то противозаконное, я бы тщательно проработал все детали, — Пол бурчит и усаживается поудобнее, устраивая забинтованную руку на груди.

— Я буду иметь в виду, — Хью осторожно обнимает его.

Он видит, что Пол страшно измучен и истощен, но боль не дает ему отключиться прямо в аэрокаре. Нужно хотя бы отвлечь его.

— Что ты планируешь делать со всеми этими кустами?

Довольно широкая кабина полностью заставлена спасенными Полом боксами и открытыми контейнерами.

Лошадиная доза анальгетиков имеет свои побочные последствия, поэтому Пол сначала сонно пялится на образцы, а потом неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Я хотел сегодня же по возможности передать их на хранение в исследовательский центр или же разослать авторам проектов, но похоже, им придется ночевать у нас.

Хью знает, что ночь с Полом — это ночь не только с ним, но еще и с целой оранжереей. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, он ворчит для вида, но продолжает мягко поглаживать плечо партнера, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь его от боли.

— Все, кроме руки, в порядке? Ты никуда больше не влез?

Пол качает головой и устало моргает.

— Нет, все остальное просто грязное и пыльное. И спина ноет после перетаскивания образцов.

Хью закатывает глаза.

— Неужели так трудно было подключить к процессу грубую рабочую силу?

— Слушай, они тут не в состоянии перелить реактивы из одной цистерны в другую. Ты хочешь, чтобы они добили и так еле живые экземпляры.

— Единственный еле живой экземпляр тут — это ты, — огрызается Хью и машинально поправляет Полу повязку.

Тот шипит, видимо, бинт все-таки успел прилипнуть к ране.

— Ничего, сейчас быстро прилетим, отмоемся, перекусим и спать. И разомну твою спину. Как тебе такой план?

Пол кивает, глядя на пестрый ковер растений на полу аэрокара.

— Мой дорогой, видишь фиолетовый и синий побеги, которые переплелись? В правом углу, под сиденьем. Раздели их и расставь контейнеры в разные стороны, если оно решит размножаться и спороносить, мы задохнемся от мелкодисперсных спор.

Хью поспешно встает и расставляет буйные кусты подальше друг от друга.

— Все правильно?

Пол кивает.

— Отлично, придется проверять их каждые четыре часа, тут не один экземпляр. — Он морщится от новой вспышки боли в руке. — А теперь иди обратно.

Хью обеспокоенно смотрит на гримасу Пола.

— Становится хуже? Могу ввести еще немного анестетиков.

Пол со стоном прижимается к боку Хью и склоняет голову ему на плечо.

— Не надо, оставим на ночь, следующие полсуток будет только хуже. Подуй, пожалуйста.

Хью поднимает брови.

― Что?..

Его партнер вымученно смотрит на него.

— Говорю, подуй. На руку. Ну знаешь, когда я в детстве разбивал колени и локти, мама всегда обрабатывала ссадины антисептиком, и если потом подуть, почти не болело.

— Пол, я дипломированный хирург, мы живем в третьем тысячелетии, и у тебя тяжелый химический ожог. Я не знаю, чем это поможет, и… Ладно, если тебе будет так легче.

Хью очень осторожно приподнимает покалеченную конечность и слегка разматывает бинт. Кожа превратилась в белесое рыхлое месиво, сочащееся экссудатом. Он переводит дыхание и очень осторожно дует на рану.

— Так, Пол?

Тот блаженно закрывает глаза и немного расслабляется.

— Абсолютно так, мой дорогой доктор.

Хью, прокручивая в голове статьи про самовнушение, эффекты плацебо и психосоматические явления, продолжает выполнять нехитрую просьбу Пола до конца полета.

Пол с ворчанием и стонами позволяет вытащить себя из аэрокара.

— Так, давай наметим план действий. Пока будешь откисать в ванне, я договорюсь с персоналом отеля и перенесу все образцы поближе. Хорошо?

Пол кивает, старательно глядя под ноги, боясь споткнуться и почти повисая на Хью.

— Вот и договорились.

Хью затаскивает партнера в номер, помогает ему снять грязную пыльную одежду и набирает в ванну горячей воды.

В процессе выясняется, что усесться в ванну довольно проблематично. Пол отчаянно прижимает к груди бесполезную покалеченную конечность, и Хью практически на руках опускает его в воду. Пол блаженно стонет и закрывает глаза, на всякий случай перебрасывает руку через бортик ванной, чтобы не намочить повязки, и улыбается Хью.

— Ты просто чудо, мой дорогой.

Хью с болью смотрит на грязное тело, местами в синяках и ссадинах; торчащие из-под повязки пальцы приобрели мертвенно-бледный цвет и еще больше опухли. Повреждения не такие глубокие, но чрезвычайно болезненные.

— Пол, не отключайся, пожалуйста. Я буду через пятнадцать минут максимум.

Пол кивает. В тепле ему стало немного лучше, туман в голове развеялся. Боль все еще острая и сильная, но нет панического страха и странного оцепенения после лошадиной дозы анестетиков.

Хью справляется в рекордные сроки, аккуратно расставляет образцы по номеру, соблюдая между ними безопасную дистанцию, и заходит в ванную.

— Ты со мной?

Пол кивает и щурится от яркого света.

— Но еще немного, и меня вырубит прямо тут.

— Потерпи, я быстро.

Хью раздевается и склоняется над Полом с мочалкой, смывая наиболее цепко въевшуюся грязь.

— Перестань, щекотно, — тот брызгает ему в лицо водой и торжествующе ждет, пока Хью отфыркается.

— Я буду страшно мстить.

Хью готов на все что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь Пола от боли. Немного подумав, он тоже влазит в ванну и усаживается напротив партнера так, чтобы была возможность аккуратно вымыть его со всех сторон. Благо, ванные в номерах поистине королевские.

— Хью, ты забыл шампанское и лепестки роз.

— Очень смешно. С этими препаратами тебе нельзя пить ничего крепче кефира, сиди тихо.

Пол млеет под руками Хью, тот нежно смывает с кожи грязь и пот, проводит влажными горячими руками по лицу, утирая выступившие слезы.

— Наклони голову и закрой глаза, я хочу немного промыть волосы.

Пол подчиняется, теплые ручейки из душа стекают по загривку и шее, кожа покрывается мурашками, доктор внимательно следит, чтобы мыльная вода не попала на раненую руку.

Боль отступает перед заботой Хью.

— Все, теперь ты почти похож на человека, — Хью вытирает всклокоченные светлые пряди полотенцем и промакивает лицо Пола, чтобы тот мог безболезненно открыть глаза.

— Спасибо, это просто волшебство, — Пол мягко улыбается и тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Хью.

— Волшебство будет завтра, когда ты проснешься отдохнувшим и свежим.

Хью поддерживает Пола, помогая ему выкарабкаться из ванны.

— Постой смирно три минуты, если ты на такое способен.

Хью вытирает все его тело, бледная кожа розовеет, он поддерживает Пола за талию, боясь, что истощение возьмет свое в самый неподходящий момент.

— Все, опирайся на меня и пошли в спальню.

Пол покорно идет, сил спорить и язвить просто нет. Иногда стоит просто принять заботу.

Хью усаживает его на кровать, накидывает на плечи одеяло и подсовывает под спину подушку.

— Тебе нужно немного подкрепиться, ты потратил кучу энергии. И жидкости.

Пол вымученно стонет и ежится.

— Давай завтра, а? Я не в состоянии жевать.

Хью неумолим.

— Сильные анестетики нельзя принимать на голодный желудок, организму нужны ресурсы.

Он возвращается с большой кружкой горячего чая.

— Выпей хотя бы это, и я от тебя отстану. Тут кроме сладкого чая запас протеинов на полсуток.

— Именно поэтому оно такое мерзкое на вкус? — Пол делает глоток и морщится.

Хью устало качает головой.

— Пей молча. Как твоя спина?

Пол пожимает плечами.

— Все еще ноет, но после горячей воды легче.

Хью проводит пальцами по широким мышцам спины и фыркает.

— Они у тебя как дерево, допивай и ложись, разомну.

— Хоть какой-то стимул пить эту дрянь. Хью, ты должен мне чайник хорошего чая.

Пол залпом допивает и неловко опускается на живот, покалеченная рука только мешает, в конечном итоге он аккуратно вытягивает ее в сторону и шипит от боли.

— Тебе точно так удобно?

— Удобнее уже явно не будет, — Пол едва слышно стонет и прихватывает зубами уголок одеяла.

Хью огорченно вздыхает и принимается очень осторожно поглаживать и разминать спину и плечи Пола. Мышцы постепенно расслабляются, нагреваются под руками, Пол благодарно стонет.

— Не слишком сильно?

Пол отрицательно мычит.

Двадцать минут спустя Пол почти уплывает в блаженную отключку, к плечам и спине вернулись тонус и эластичность. Хью уже просто гладит его везде, куда может дотянуться, чтобы отвлечь от неприятных ощущений в руке.

— Тебе нужно еще что-нибудь или попытаешься заснуть?

Пол что-то ворчит сквозь медикаментозную дремоту, Хью решает, что будить его было бы жестоко.

— Анестетики в шприцах на тумбочке, если станет совсем плохо, разбуди меня и я вколю новую дозу.

Хью осторожно укладывается рядом, Пол тут же подползает ближе и утыкается в бок.

— Пол, рука!

Тот машинально подтягивает конечность ближе к себе, но и не думает отстраняться.

— Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой. — Хью нежно целует Пола и гасит свет.

Кажется, минимум несколько часов сна обеспечено.

Хью кажется, что он только опустил голову на подушку и проспал от силы минут пять, когда Пол осторожно тормошит его за плечо.

— Прости, дорогой, я не хотел тебя будить, но вчера совсем забыл сказать, что нужно залить больше воды в бокс с мутировавшими лишайниками, они могут погибнуть. Я пытался, но одной рукой открыть бокс невозможно.

Хью со стоном трет глаза и внимательно смотрит на Пола.

— Ты не мог сразу меня разбудить, обязательно было лезть туда самому? Как ты себя чувствуешь, как рука?

Пол морщится.  
— Неважно.

Хью потягивается и с сожалением отбрасывает в сторону теплое одеяло. В полумраке Пол кажется еще более истощенным и измученным.

Хью касается его лба: вроде бы не горячее, чем обычно. В полусне нащупав сканер на тумбочке, он запускает блиц-сканирование и внимательно осматривает рану под повязкой.

— Давай ты сначала зальешь воду в бокс, а потом будешь заниматься мной. Они могут засохнуть!

Хью выдает свой самый убийственный взгляд и продолжает осмотр.

— Что-то, кроме руки, болит? Голова не кружится? Не тошнит? Подожди, как ты вспомнил про лишайники? Ты проснулся из-за боли, да?

Пол виновато кивает и опускает глаза.

— И сколько ты так просидел? Ты должен хоть как-то отдыхать, а не страдать еще больше. Я же говорил, что ты можешь разбудить меня в любое время и я помогу с анестетиками.

— Вот я и разбудил! – Пол решает перейти в активное нападение.

— Когда вспомнил, что твои кусты в опасности?

Хью физически больно представлять, как Пол одиноко сидел в полной темноте и страдал от боли.

— Мой дорогой, ты тоже устал и падал на ходу, я не хотел снова тебя беспокоить.

Доктор вводит очередную дозу лекарств и утирает выступивший пот со лба партнера.

— Ты идиот, несмотря на все степени. Где там эти лишайники?

Пол довольно откидывается на подушку и рассказывает, как правильно заливать воду в дренажную систему бокса.

Хью заканчивает спасение лишайников и улыбается, глядя на Пола. Тот с самым довольным видом полулежит на постели, пол рядом с кроватью заставлен герметичными боксами и открытыми коробками с образцами.

— Что это тебя так обрадовало? Повесил свой ботсад на меня, еще и издевается.

Пол фыркает и улыбается.

— Ты весьма мило выглядишь, когда пытаешься возиться с растениями.

— А ты весьма мило выглядишь, когда сидишь спокойно и не пытаешься геройствовать без анестетиков.

Хью не без удовольствия забирается обратно под одеяло и осторожно обнимает Пола.

— Скажи честно, стало хоть немного лучше?

Пол прерывисто выдыхает и прижимается теснее.

— Стало, но все равно адски болит.

Хью позволяет партнеру буквально распластаться, Пол укладывает голову ему на плечо и осторожно устраивает руку на груди. Хью мягко касается губами виска Пола.

После внезапного пробуждения сна ни в одном глазу, да и он все равно не смог бы заснуть, пока Пол страдает от боли. Нужно придумать, как его отвлечь.

Хью гладит спину и бока Пола, зарывается пальцами в волосы, массируя виски и затылок, целует везде, куда может дотянуться.

— Твои методы весьма эффективны, мой дорогой, — Пол разве что не мурлычет. - Надеюсь, ты не практикуешь это со всеми своими пациентами.

Хью фыркает.

— Нет, только с очень самоуверенными и упрямыми.

— Сейчас я, наоборот, весьма послушен, как мне кажется. — Пол поворачивает голову, подставляя под ласки Хью второй висок.

— Твоя игривость — это побочный эффект медикаментозной блокады?

— Ну ты же у нас доктор, тебе лучше знать.

Пол стонет, когда Хью чешет его за ухом.

— Мой дорогой, или ложись спать, или переходи к более активным действиям, — Пол переворачивается на спину и смотрит на Хью снизу вверх, слегка приподняв брови.

— Кажется, мне стоит пополнить список побочных эффектов анестетиков.

Хью гладит выступающие ключицы, шею, плечи, теплая мягкая кожа просто восхитительна.

Он проводит подушечкой большого пальца по соскам Пола, тот жмурится и укладывается поудобнее на кровати, раскинув конечности в стороны.

— Тебе так удобно? Как рука?

Пол качает головой.

— Хуже ей уже не будет.

Хью хмурится, поправляет повязку и возвращается к прежнему занятию. Он склоняется над Полом и начинает мягко целовать искусанные губы, скулы, слегка отекшие веки, опускается ниже, едва ощутимо прихватывает горло зубами. Пол вздрагивает и резко выдыхает.

— Все в порядке?

Хью внимательно всматривается в его лицо.

Пол кивает, довольно улыбается и треплет здоровой рукой короткие волосы Хью.

— Все просто замечательно. Просто… ты тоже устал, и если…

Хью кладет пальцы на теплые губы партнера. Конечно, он чертовски устал, но готов на что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь его от изматывающей боли, которую можно перебить разве что интенсивным удовольствием.

— Молчи, мой дорогой. Кажется, моя очередь трахать бессознательное тело.

Пол сглатывает и опускает затылок на подушку. Хью с нажимом проводит языком по соскам, на секунду прикусывает их и тут же снова широко лижет, вырывая из горла Пола сдавленный стон.

Хью нравится этот Пол: внешне беспомощный, распластанный по кровати, с тонкой чувствительной кожей. Даже от легкого укуса на ней тут же расплываются синяки, приливает кровь, Пол выглядит таким очаровательно доступным и беззащитным, что Хью сглатывает слюну.

Сегодня он сделает все, чтобы отвлечь его от боли.

Хью целует мягкий живот и едва заметные складки на боках, прихватывает кожу зубами, поцелуи выходят мокрыми, между ними тянутся нитки слюны.

Хью укладывает ладони на бедра Пола, раздвигает ноги, вылизывает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, изредка прикусывая, буквально через пару часов там точно будут россыпи небольших синяков. Полу и так досталось за день, но Хью как никто другой знает, что между ссадинами после лаборатории и синяками, полученными во время секса, разница принципиальная.

Пол крупно вздрагивает, стонет и тихонько скулит, у него нет сил отвечать на ласки, но Хью решает, что может подождать. Возбуждение дает о себе знать, но он хочет сохранить абсолютно трезвую голову: малейшее неверное движение, и руку Пола пронзит вспышка боли.

Каждый квадратный сантиметра тела Пола тщательно вылизан и зацелован до синяков, Хью решает, что пора переходить к более интенсивной стимуляции.

Пол глухо воет, когда Хью проводит скользкими пальцами по вставшему члену, свободной рукой поглаживая промежность.

— Пол, все нормально? Устал?

— Н-нет, все прекрасно, кажется... кажется, я сейчас отключусь, — Пол жалобно стонет и подставляется под ласки, приподнимается на постели, стараясь толкнуться в ладонь Хью.

— Тогда лежи смирно, смотри на меня и получай удовольствие, мой дорогой.

Хью понимает, что Пол не в самом подходящем состоянии для полноценного марафона, и решает не затягивать.

Он вытаскивает из аптечки смазку и вталкивает в себя сразу два пальца, мышцы после прошлой ночи все еще довольно мягкие и податливые. Пол, затаив дыхание, смотрит на него, бедра слегка подрагивают. Хью стоит на широко расставленных коленях на постели и быстро, почти грубо растягивает себя для партнера.

Три пальца все еще ощущаются как что-то слишком большое и толстое, но Хью знает, что все проблемы можно решить с помощью регенератора. Пол вот-вот отключится от усталости и перевозбуждения.

Хью очень осторожно усаживается верхом чуть ниже бедер Пола.

— Не больно? Не тяжело?

— Хватит издеваться надо мной!

На лбу Пола выступают капельки пота, мышцы подрагивают, дыхание сбивается.

Хью усмехается, выдавливает еще смазку и равномерно наносит ее на член партнера. Пол вскрикивает и прикусывает губу, крепко зажмурившись.

Хью насаживается уже на четыре пальца, этого более чем достаточно, смазка блестит на бедрах, Пол завороженно наблюдает за мерными движениями руки Хью. Нагретая теплом тела смазка хлюпает и капает из широко растянутого отверстия на кожу Пола.

— Хью, пожалуйста!

— Только на правах пострадавшей стороны тебе не придется долго упрашивать.

Когда Хью, придерживая член Пола пальцами, направляет его в себя и резко принимает на всю длину, Пол и правда чуть не теряет сознание. Хью сидит на нем верхом, весом прижимая его бедра к постели и не давая пошевелиться, некоторое время он не двигается, только ритмично сжимает мышцы, заставляя Пола вскрикивать из последних сил.

Пол думает, что оргазм накроет его мгновенно, но организму нужно время. Усталость, боль, истощение и большие дозы лекарств берут свое, и даже когда Хью приподнимается и плавно скользит по члену вверх-вниз, перевозбуждение накрывает острой, почти болезненной волной.

Пол шумно выдыхает и пытается расслабиться, настроиться на нужный лад, кажется, Хью его понимает и склоняется, мягко и нежно целует, поглаживает пальцами лицо и шею.

— Все в порядке, мой хороший.

Пол мотает головой и прикрывает глаза, наконец ему удается поймать ту самую искру возбуждения и малейшее движение мышц Хью теперь только усиливает желание.

— Быстрее, — здоровой рукой Пол крепко сжимает бедро партнера.

Хью увеличивает темп и наблюдает за тем, как Пола захлестывает удовольствие. Мышцы уже ноют, но это скорее приятно, чем болезненно.

— Ты такой красивый, особенно с этого ракурса, — Пол едва выговаривает слова, содрогаясь всем телом.

Хью как будто ударили под дых, Пол просто мастер неожиданных фраз во время секса, которые напрочь срывают крышу. Член дергается, и только чудовищное усилие воли удерживает его от оргазма.

Пол провокационно улыбается и укладывает ладонь на плотные мышцы пресса.

— Ну давай, мой прекрасный, кончи для меня.

Хью всхлипывает, внизу живота словно разливается расплавленный свинец, перед глазами все темнеет, сперма выплескивается на живот Полу. Тот продолжает поглаживать Хью, выжимая его до последней капли.

В голове пусто и тихо, внутри все ноет, эйфория расползается по каждой мышце, Хью некоторое время просто сидит и тяжело дышит, приходя в себя. Даже распластанный на кровати, Пол ухитряется контролировать процесс.

— Давай работай, мой дорогой. — Пол шлепает его по бедру, прикосновение обжигает огнем.

Хью со стоном приподнимается на члене Пола, затем снова опускается, расслабленные мышцы влажно скользят по смазке, внутри немного саднит, но он только крепче сжимается и ускоряется.

Пол кончает с тихим вскриком, Хью чувствует пульсацию и то, как внутри растекается горячая жидкость. Он неподвижно сидит, приняв член на всю длину и методично напрягает мышцы, выбивая из Пола стоны и скулеж.

— Хватит, это… это слишком сильно! — Пол хрипит от болезненно острых ощущений после оргазма.

Хью ерзает и сжимает член мышцами еще сильнее. Он знает, что на самом деле Пол любит эти посторгазмные пытки.

Только когда Пол начинает извиваться под ним, Хью прекращает, опасаясь, что он может случайно задеть раненую руку.

Он со стоном соскальзывает с Пола и опускается на колени рядом с ним.

— Я же знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Пол едва дышит, но открывает глаза и смотрит на Хью абсолютно счастливо.

— Когда-нибудь я отключусь прямо под тобой, ты меня замучил.

Пол облизывается и кладет ладонь на низ живота Хью, с силой надавливает и поглаживает. Хью напрягает мышцы до тех пор, пока между бедер не начинает стекать смесь смазки и спермы, проводит ладонью, пачкая ее липкой субстанцией, затем с нажимом проталкивает пальцы в рот Полу, тот тут же облизывает их.

Хью склоняется и крепко целует его, Пол буквально трахает его рот языком, и он совершенно не против.

— Это было прекрасно, мой дорогой, — Пол едва соображает, что происходит, Хью протирает его живот теплым влажным полотенцем.

— Полностью согласен. Как общее самочувствие?

Пол зевает и прикрывает глаза.

— Отстань, я не буду играть с тобой в доктора. В данный момент я очень хочу спать.

Хью кивает и быстро приводит в порядок себя. У них получилось, и у Пола есть возможность отдохнуть от боли.

— Тогда спи.

Пол не возражает, Хью укладывается рядом со стороны здоровой руки и укрывает их обоих одеялом.

— Черт, Хью… Я совсем забыл.

— Что еще? Снова что-то незапланированно начнет спороносить? Куда мне бежать?

Пол фыркает и смеется куда-то ему в плечо.

— Я забыл сказать, как сильно я тебя люблю. Мне достался лучший доктор Федерации.

Хью закатывает глаза.

— Ты идиот и знаешь об этом.

Пол сонно целует его куда-то в область уха и отключается почти мгновенно.

Хью некоторое время лежит, настраивая на ПАДДе сенсоры. Тепло тела рядом убаюкивает, и он рассеянно думает о том, что ради всего этого можно и потерпеть некоторые неудобства.

В коридоре номера что-то падает с глухим «шмяк», Хью ругается про себя, но вставать сил нет. Пожалуй, с образцами Пол иногда перегибает палку, но раз их до сих пор ничто не сожрало, все идет почти по плану.

Хью счастливо улыбается и тоже проваливается в сон.


End file.
